Living World: Season 3 Spoilers: Rytlock and Logan Do Everything
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: After the defeat of Mordremoth, Tyria goes into a state of upheaval, resulting in Red Weddings and Guild Tension in Living World: Season 3. A One Shot Parody of Guild Wars 2.


Guild Wars 2

Living World Season 3 Spoilers!

Guys, BIG news, I have secretly gone through the Pact's secret files and guess what! I have found super-secret files on the NEXT Living World Seasons of GUILD WARS 2! Be warned, the spoilers here are extremely shocking and long as well, I had to split the parts in half in able to get the full document! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

After the events of Heart of Thorns, Tyria is at peace right? WRONG!

Trahearne is dead. Eir is dead. Zojja is annoying as heck.

The Pact will be commanded not by you but,

Rytlock Brimstone, now a Warrior/Revenant Hybrid takes control of the pact and orders them to burn down Magumma since he hated the ENTIRE expansion.

However the Pale Tree doesn't like this so, in a fit of rage she orders all the Sylvari to go to war with the Pact! Scarlet's back!

Queen Jennah however, extremely wants to avoid a war so, underestimating Rytlock, she sends him Logan Thackeray, his on and off boyfriend and Marjory Delaqua.

Logan negotiates with Rytlock and convinces him to resign from the Pact, with the condition of him being a surrogate father for his furry babies.

They both proceed to adopt a fahar of charr, then Rox shows up and confesses that SHE is Rytlock's daughter in front of an entire crowd at the Black Citadel.

Marjoy, having failed to catch up with Logan (cuz he can outrun a centaur) goes to negotiate with the Pale Tree, and gets herself killed by Zojja who joined the Inquest for reasons.

Logan, Rytlock and Rox later have a feast to celebrate their parenthood with some of Iron Legion's soldiers, and get proceeded to be Red-Wedded by Eir who faked her death so she can ignore her son. Surprisngly, Logan, Rytlock and Rox survive and are now declared enemies of Hoelbrak. Scarlet's Back!

Zojja, now gone mad with power, goes to take over Lion's Arch again with her golem armies (resulting in Battle of Lion's Arch 2.0 and Zojja be declared an enemy of Rata Sum) but instead is driven out through Queen Jennah who is actually Trahearne in disguise. Thankfully Lion's Arch is not destroyed in the process.

Logan, Rytlock and Rox meet up with Trahearne to discuss the war, but Trahearne is assassinated by Caithe, who has gone mad since she lost Glint's egg, to Queen Jennah while drinking tea.

Kasmeer goes crazy over the death of Marjory and proceeds to take over Divinity's Reach with the help of Scarlet Briar and Zojja.

Logan, Rytlock and Rox gather the Pact and lead them to Divinity's Reach where they storm the city and liberate it from the Inquest, killing Kasmeer in the process, but Zojja and Scarlet escape with the queen.

Trahearne reveals that he is actually alive (cuz nanomachines son.) and wants to form another Pact called the Pact's Pact but is assassinated again by Eir.

Eir then invites Logan, Rytlock, Rox and her son, Braham (who broke his leg again) at Lion's Arch to negotiate an alliance to defeat Zojja and Scarlet but instead Red-Weddings all four of them, but Logan and the gang had planned a backup Red Wedding in case they themselves were Red Wedded.

In the midst of things, Eir is killed by Knut Whitebear and Lion's Arch is destroyed AGAIN due to Rytlock's carelessness. (sorry guys back to Divinity's Reach again.)

Rytlock says enough is enough and proposes to Logan with encouragement from Braham and Rox.

Logan says yes and they marry. Scarlet's Back!

They hold their ceremony in the Black Citadel and discover that Logan is actually the true King of Ascalon!

They successfully reverse the foefire and both Rytlock and Logan bond over cookies and beer.

Meanwhile, Zojja and Scarlet secretly reawaken Kralkatorrik and mindbend him to be their ace-in-the-hole incase things go horribly wrong due to them knowing that an invasion will soon take place at their base.

Also, Trahearne, who is revealed to survive both assassination attempts, successfully kills the Pale Tree and declares himself the King of the Sylvari through reasons.

The pact successfully locates Zojja and Scarlet in the Crystal Desert and sends another airborne invasion to kill them both.

However Trahearne declares war on the Black Citadel and then begins another war, thus preventing the airborne invasion.

The Humans, now lead by a resurrected Dylan Thackeray side with the Charr while the Norn declare themselves neutral.

Then Eir, who is resurrected decides to take Hoelbrak for herself, but is killed by Rytlock. The Norn promptly joins the Pact-Human-Charr alliance after this revelation.

Caithe defects to the Pact-Norn-Charr-Human alliance and says that Trahearne is done being treated as an annoying asshole and is preparing to march his Sylvari army to Divinity's Reach to bring a swift closure to the war.

Zojja and Scarlet, having hearing this decide to go to war as well and unleash the dragon on Divinity's Reach. All three factions prepare to march into battle but Majory secretly still is alive and manages to calm tensions between Trahearne and the Pact-Charr-Norn-Human Alliance.

Zojja and Scarlet successfully unleash the dragon on Divinity's Reach, but is successfully killed by the Sylvari-Norn-Charr-Pact alliance. (three down three more to go :) ) but Divinity's Reach is destroyed by the remains of the dragon, Trahearne also dies as well, luckily Lion's Arch has successfully been rebuilt in a staggering amount of time.

Taimi, for the entire season, does nothing of any importance what so ever.

However, with the Pact-Norn-Charr-Sylvari-Human Alliance marching on the crystal desert, both Scarlet and Zojja commit seppuku before fusing with a rebuilt Twisted Marionette, which is killed by you guessed it, Rytlock Brimstone.

This however awakes another dragon, sending the entire Alliance south to Cantha to do battle with another dragon.

On the sea voyage however, Rytlock and Logan temporarily have to call off the marriage, they also have to bring their adoptive furry babies with them since no one was taking care of them during the chaos.

Rytlock throws up and gets sea sick, Majory dumps the ashes of Kasmeer, Rox hugs her father and all sorts of family stuff happen along the way.

Once they arrive however, the immediately have to turn back due to finding out its is actually the deep sea dragon, Bubbles.

The Alliance (not to be confused with the Alliance from WoW) easily defeats the dragon by dropping depth charges on them.

The Inquest is then revealed to take control of Lion's Arch and the Lion's Arch III ( as it is called) begins.

The Inquest, now lead by a resurrected Zojja, kills Imperator Smodur the Unflinching and takes over the Black Citadel.

Rytlock, mad with anger decides to storm the Black Citadel and challenges Zojja to a duel to the death. Zojja however, refuses and she finally is killed by Rytlock.

Queen Jennah finally escapes from the Crystal Desert, not knowing that either Zojja or Scarlet had died and goes to back to a restored Divinity's Reach where she finds Rytlock, Logan, Rox, Branham and Majory partying in the Seraph headquarters with Trahearne's body on a pike. (since he still is an asshole. : 0)

Queen Jennah scolds all of them and forces them to all fight to the death as gladiums.

Rox, essentially panicking since she never ever wanted to be a gladium, prepares to commit seppuku when Rytlock FINALLY says she can join his warband and Rox is overjoyed.

When its time for them finally become gladiums and be shipped off to Lion's Arch, Dylan Thackeray sacrifices himself and kills Queen Jennah, who is revealed to be a clone of the real Queen Jennah.

Majory deuces that the Eir and Zojja they had defeated were clones of the real ones that were cloned by the Inquest inable to fool everyone and usurp control of Rata Sum.

The gang later goes to Rata Sum after some drinking contests between Rytlock and Logan, who seemingly forgot about their marriage and children, father-daughter time between Rytlock and Rox and Braham breaks his leg AGAIN.

They arrive at Rata Sum after a few mishaps, where they discover, in Snaff's laboratory, lies Zojja, Trahearne and Eir who are bound and gagged in his basement.

They also find out that Snaff is alive as well since he cloned himself, because nanomachines son, and that he will be a villain in Living World: Season 4.

Oh yeah and you !

You're gonna follow Rytlock and his gang and get and in depth lesson of the politics of Tyria in this season of Living World !

END OF SEASON 3 EVERYBODY

This entire fanfiction is a parody. This is not meant to be taken seriously and these are not the actual Living World: Season 3 Spoilers.

I do not own Guild Wars 2 or Guild Wars 2:Living Story.

They are both the property of and ncsoft.

I also was inspired to do this from reading a post on the Guild Wars 2 forums.


End file.
